


My Little Patient

by hazzsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Enemas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Sick Harry, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzsmut/pseuds/hazzsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is usually the dominant one in the relationship. But when he gets a stomach flu, Louis has to take care of Harry, in more way than one.</p>
<p>(wow i'm bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Patient

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it! it's kind of this weird medical fetish i have
> 
> if you're unsure what enemas are google before you read!

Harry had been sick all week. After catching a stomach bug and puking his guts out, he lounged around the apartment naked and ready to sprint to the toilet.

                He laid on the bathroom floor too weak to move from his previous hurling session. His throat was raw and sweat beaded down his forehead, sticking in clumps to his flushed skin.

                Louis sat helplessly at the dinner table alone, listening to Harry be sick in the bathroom. Louis knew better than to try to help Harry when he was sick. He was always embarrassed and uncomfortable when Louis pitied him. He knew he would be shooed away even if he tried.

                He heard Harry heave again and forced himself to stay seated.

_He doesn’t want you in there, Tomlinson._

                But when Harry whimpered, “Louis,” he bolted from his seat.

                “What is it, baby? What do you need?” Louis was so concerned. Harry was slumped over the toilet, naked. He had vomit dribbling down his chin, tears covered his cheeks, and whimpers escaped the moppy-headed boy.

                “Make it go away, please.” Harry pleaded. Louis grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned Harry’s chin.

                “Okay, let me go see what I can do,” Louis kissed the top of his sweaty head and rushed to his laptop.

               " Remedies for stomach bugs "

                He clicked on the keyboard sifting through ridiculous home remedies until something caught his eye, an enema. His mother used to give him an enema when his stomach was upset, probably when he was five or six.

                He decided this would be the fastest way for Harry to feel better. Louis rushed into the bathroom and told Harry he’d be right, handing him the house phone. “Call me right away if you need me to come back.”

                But Louis wasn’t gone but thirty minutes. Returning with two enema kits, apples and Gatorade.

                He went into the bathroom and filled the sink with soapy water. Harry was too out of it to ask what Louis was up to. He was too busy forcing himself not to throw up in front of his completely fit boyfriend.

                Louis closed the toilet lid and sat down. He cooed Harry to lay on top of his lap, ass up, face hanging over a trash can just in case.

                Louis grabbed the red bulb and squeezed it in the soapy water. The water gurgled as it filled up.

                “Harry, babe, tell me if you can feel the water, okay?” He brought the nozzle to Harry’s bum hole and pressed it in. Squeezing carefully, releasing the water into Harry’s bum. Harry gasped pleasantly, the cool liquid filling him. Louis took that as permission to continue. He massaged Harry’s ass a little and refilled the bulb. The more times he filled Harry, the more he could feel his hole tighten. He could tell by Harry’s squirming that he was starting to get sensitive.

                After fifteen times of giving Harry the small bulb (about a pint of soapy water), Louis got up and opened the toilet. He sat Harry down and waited for him to release, but nothing was happening. Louis tried to relax him. He ghosted over Harry’s cock, pulling it slowly as he kissed Harry sensually. Harry started to fidget as he released super sensitive from Louis’ touch. Louis pulled away when Harry started sobbing into the kiss.

                “Hey, hey, what hurts? What did I do?” Louis rushed his words, sounding panicky even to himself.

                “Nothing,” Harry sobbed, “I’m so embarrassed. You’re so hot, and I’m so disgusting right now.” Louis rubbed Harry’s cheeks, making him look him in the eyes. “You’re actually making me really hard right now.” Louis glanced down to his tented pants and Harry’s eyes followed, growing wider. “Now, let me take care of you. My little patient.” Louis rubbed his cheeks again as Harry’s eyes grew glossy.

                He could tell Harry was slipping into subspace.

                Louis drained the sink and filled it again with hot water. He unpackaged the second enema and cupped the water into the balloon for the enema. Louis filled it all the way up and attached the hose to it. He put the seat down again and laid Harry over him. The adult nozzle was larger than the bulb’s. This time when he spread Harry’s cheeks, he squirmed slightly at the girth. But he was too foggy to feel any pain. Just felt the hot water fill him. He felt Louis’ hands massaging his bum cheeks. The blunt pressure was at his hole. Louis’ sweet voice was murmuring to him. He was in complete bliss until a sharp pain came.

                Harry was upright on the toilet; Louis had just grabbed his cock when he yelped. Louis removed his hand, surprised at Harry’s intense reaction. He flushed the toilet then decided to check for himself.

                He laid a few towels down at the bottom of the tub. Then made Harry go down on his hands and knees. Popping the cap of the lube, he spread it generously over his fingers.

                “Let’s see why you are getting sensitive,” Louis said practically to himself. Harry was still gone letting Louis do anything to him. He traced around his rim, coating it with lube.

                Once his finger was in he immediately knew the problem. Harry keened when Louis’ little finger probed the grape fruit sized prostate. He twisted another finger and applied pressure. He was relieved when Harry’s cock started to leak cum. He was rubbing Harry’s spot, pressing harder and harder, practically milking his boyfriend. Harry had no control over it. He felt the cum leaving him, but it was completely involuntary. He immediately started to feel lighter relieved, his stomach felt no longer tightened up. He was putty in Louis’ hands and after was seemed like an hour of having his spot massaged, Louis was cleaning him up.

                Louis carried Harry over to their king sized bed. “Eat this babe.” Harry bit into an apple and hummed happily. Louis looked at his boyfriend in admiration. Harry was propped against the pillows, legs spread. His cock of hard, but he looked clean and much healthier. The bags under his eyes weren’t as prominent, he smelled like the soap Louis had just washed him with and his stomach was no longer protruding. He was flushed at his cheeks and his eyes were glassy, just fogged over. Louis had never seen anything more beautiful.

                “Drink,” Louis ordered and handed him the Gatorade. He crawled in front of the younger and started to suck on his tip. Harry moaned around the Gatorade bottle. Louis rubbed the inside of Harry’s thighs. He dipped his head lower and started to bob up and down. His warm wet mouth was too much for Harry. He tensed a little and then began to buck up desperate and whining for his orgasm. All Louis did was slip his in pinky into Harry’s tight rim and he was coming. Louis swallowed. He had missed giving his boyfriend head this past week. He wanted to taste all of him.

                Harry was still completely lax when Louis plopped next to him. Harry gave him a sleepy smile as he continued to drink more Gatorade.

                Louis got out his pink vibrator. Slicked it up and switched it to high. Harry put his chin on Louis’ shoulder as he watched him slip the toy inside himself. Harry drew little shapes on Louis’ tummy while watching the vibrator slip in and out of his lover, faster and faster. Louis looked up to the ceiling, biting his lip. His breathing was becoming shallow. He rocked back and forth on the vibrator needing relief.

                “Come, Louis,” Harry’s dominant voice rang through Louis. His orgasm shaking him violently. “Oh God, Harry,” he cried as Harry jerked him through it. Harry was clearly out of subspace and feeling better. He pulled the vibrator out of Louis and switched it off.

                “Thank you for taking care of me today.” He enclosed around Louis, his little bean, and slipped his fingers in his wet hole. Louis knew Harry was going to make him orgasm again now that he wasn’t subbing. Louis was already worked up again as Harry scissored his fingers.

                “Maybe you’ll need an enema tomorrow, too. Just to make sure you didn’t catch anything from me.” Harry stuck his tongue out and flicked it at the side of Louis’ mouth. He twisted his fingers and pressed deeper into him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!  
> -court


End file.
